Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-022160 discloses an electronic component including an element body having a first principal surface and a second principal surface opposing each other in a first direction, a first terminal electrode disposed on a first principal surface side of the element body, and a second terminal electrode disposed on a second principal surface side of the element body. The first terminal electrode is connected to an electrode disposed on an electronic device (for example, circuit board or electronic component) by wire bonding. The first terminal electrode is connected to the electrode disposed on the electronic device through wire. The second terminal electrode is directly connected to another electrode disposed on the electronic device.